guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anthem of Weariness
nice, finally very useful anthems --Lann 17:15, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Even when used against a single target (say, Shiro) I can see this being useful. Lets you apply Weakness over and over again if it's getting removed early. And on multiple foes, this + Anthem of Flame is going to be the new popular combo methinks. Shut down whole mobs of melee attackers with minimal coordination, damage from Burning...recharge in 8 seconds... (T/ ) 17:30, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Lol YES! I like how you put in "minimum" coordination (PUGs). Paragons in pvp are coming around :) --Lann 16:07, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::My eyes must not be working. A GOOD skill for Command? IMPOSSIBLE! Urock 13:16, 16 August 2007 (CDT) "This includes minions..." Should be noted though that minions don't use attack skills, and should never be able to actually benefit from it. Also, when a ranger uses a pet attack skill, will the pet cause weakness? Will it use up the anthem on the ranger or on the pet? Icon Is that guy getting clunked on the head by a spear? lol --Gimmethegepgun 13:17, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :I KNIGHT THEE... "SIR LETTING ME GET THIS CLOSE TO YOUR HEAD WITH A THROWING SPEAR TO WEARY YOU"! --Lann 15:43, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Yakslappin 16:01, 16 August 2007 (CDT)Simba.. you mu *thunk* ::Looks like Jora. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:30, 17 September 2008 (UTC) vs anthem of flame This seems like a nice alternative to anthem of flame. Plus it's under command so it might open some good possibilities.--Kyrax 00:16, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :This is the holy grail of Paragon vs Destroyers since they are physical dammage based, and are immune to burning.--24.47.41.80 19:22, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Or maybe drop a Ward of Weakness and have some cold weapons or something? --Gimmethegepgun 19:25, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Heavy weapons? How does this work with a heavy weapon? does it increase for everyone if the Paragon has a heavy weapon or is it individual? -Hesus :I'm fairly sure that its the individual's weapon that determines the weakness increase. Meaning that everyone using an attack skill would need to have heavy weapons to increase the weakness. Isk8 15:26, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Notes Rewording needs to be done in the notes section... "Also like Anthem of Flame, skills that require a condition such as Disrupting Throw or Spear of Fury trigger after the condition is applied." This statement is incorrect, because Anthem of Flame does not work in combination with Spear of Fury as the description states. Spear of Fury doesn't trigger the adrenaline gain from Anthem of Flame, but does from Anthem of Weariness. Isk8 15:26, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Minions Description says it triggers with the next attack skill, do minions have skills? --Birchwooda Treehug 09:11, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Ever seen one use a skill? Of course not O_o ---Jamster--- 09:21, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Seen notes in article? It incluses minions while description says attack skills. So what? --Birchwooda Treehug 16:43, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::Therefore that note is obviously wrong. I'll change it--Cobalt | Talk 16:46, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Hold on that one. The note doesn't insist that the minions can make use of the chant. It just states that it will infact effect them. Therefore they can be used to trigger energy gain from leadership. -- Sk8 (T) 16:48, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Max energy gained is 6 at any reasonable rank in leadership...i don't think thats particularly relevant as your going to have atleast 5 other party members in earshot anyway --Cobalt | Talk 16:52, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::What if you're in RA? Then you'll only have 4 total ^^ --Shadowcrest 16:53, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hence why it had that note about small party sizes, RA or AB. And I run 14 Leadership = 7 energy. -- Sk8 (T) 16:56, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If your in RA and someone on your team is using minions then you've lost anyway. Also, most balanced para builds for organised PvP/PvE will only be getting 6 energy max per affected ally, i am not claiming there won't be the odd exception where occasional specific builds have higher leadership.--Cobalt | Talk 19:10, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Although this dosn't work with minnions i'm rather sure that it will work with offencive spirits, you'd probably loose if one of them is on your team in RA.-- 14:52, 31 July 2008 (UTC)